


In Which the Phantom Thieves Run Afoul of the Alluring Satyr

by Aurelius_Carlan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mind Control, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/pseuds/Aurelius_Carlan
Summary: While exploring Mementos, the Phantom Thieves run into a new Shadow with an unorthodox attack.  The Thieves of Hearts find that it's their own hearts and minds that are being stolen, replaced by only the music and the primal urge to breed.Inspired by a post at http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org





	In Which the Phantom Thieves Run Afoul of the Alluring Satyr

The impact of Mona against one of the Shadows was always a bracing kick to get the adrenalin running. Queen dived forward, rolling on the ground between the traintracks and got up to a fighting position, Johanna roaring to life in her mind, ready to be unleashed. On the front lines, where she liked it, along with Noir, Fox and Panther, with Mona and Skull hanging back to protect Oracle, and hop in if someone in the front was the wrong Phantom Thief for the job.

It was one more practice run to make sure Noir was well worked in before they sent the calling card to her father. She wasn't cooperating quite as smoothly as the rest, but that'd come with time and trust. But fighting had become second nature to her, she took to the Shadow fighting with a quickness and enthusiasm that was, if Queen was entirely honest, somewhat concerning. But for all of them, it had almost become a routine, listen to Oracle's guidance and Joker's stratagems, knock the foes down and usually tear them to shreds. And while it had its unpleasantness, the darkness and the spookiness of the place, it carried none of the 'personal' touch that made her want to shower five times after visiting most Palaces.

Right now though, excitement. A Shadow they hadn't seen before. He was mostly humanoid, with goat horns coming out of his brow, and mostly goat underneath the place where a belt would be if it wore clothes. It carried no weaponry, just a pan-flute. She heard Joker's voice beside her, always sounding more forceful and ruthless when he was a Phantom Thief. “He's mine!” He said, pointing at the Shadow, and everyone nodded. No killing it off, just try to knock it down, so their leader could use his special power to absorb it. 

And so, the probing attacks started, bufu from Fox, psio from Noir, Kouga from Joker, a Freila from her. Seemed to damage it, but it remained standing. Nothing to worry about, probably switch out some others, but best to brace for his retaliation. The creature looked around at them and grinned. “So many fertile fields fallow. So much seed left to rot. I cannot have this.” And he placed the flute to his lips and blew a few notes.

The music was simple, loud, sharp, but not unpleasant, but Queen felt some pressure against her mind, a heat running through her, but it passed.

“Guys, something is wrong with Fox! Get him help.” Oracle's voice sounded, and as she looked, she noticed that the tall Phantom Thief had dropped his blade, and seemed to be losing the struggle to whatever it was. His masked gaze turned to Haru, and his body leaned forward a bit, hands clawing at his costume.

“I got it!” Queen shouted. Joker drew his pistol and put a few bullets in the creature, to little effect. “JOHANNA!” Queen called, and the bike appeared underneath her, energy rain coating everyone in a glow. Confident it was taken care off, Noir prepared another attack... only for Yusuke to tackle her to the ground.

“It's not working, Skull, get in, get Fox off of Noir, Panther, forget about claiming him, burn him down!” Joker was sounding worried now, which was concerning in itself. Alright, if healing didn't work, she'd just have to damage him and.

Again the music assaulted her mind, again that warmth coursing through her, her thoughts starting to scatter. They resonated, and felt the strongest deep within her... well, groin region?

That's when it started to come together in her mind, even as things fell apart in front of her. Noir had stopped resisting Fox, and was in fact pulling at her own shirt, revealing her pale breasts, even as Yusuke had freed his cock from his outfit. Panther had faltered a bit, then lashed out with her whip, tripping up Skull and then leaping atop of him, moaning indecently as she did. Mona vainly trying to pull her off of him.

Pan. A Fertility god. Which meant, the music, the feeling in her groin, her scattering thoughts.... She looked at Joker, “We need to get out of here!” 

He nodded. “Mona, become a car! Skull, get Panther, Queen get Noir, I get Fox. Oracle ,you...”

They hadn't heard her in a bit. She was no longer in the Necronomicon. Her persona had vanished leaving her panting on the ground, clearly having injured her foot in the fall. That's when Queen noticed the outright fear in Joker's eyes.

And that was when the music played again. For the third time it assaulted her senses, for the third time she fought it back. The shadow laughed. “Oh, so cold and steadfast. Come now, you are young, virile and fertile, you'll all make wonderful moms and dads I'm sure.” She glared at him, but panicked. She and Mona were the only ones. Fox had freed his cock, and Noir had pulled her clothes down enough to roughly penetrate her, wild sounds of delight coming from them, while Skull was roughly pulling at Panther's clothes from underneath her form. She straddled him, humping up against his trousers.

“Queen, Joker, what do we do. JOKER?” Mona was waiting, engine hot, within easy reach before the next sound.

And then Queen noticed Joker, slightly hunched over, looking with hungry eyes towards Oracle, and breaking into a sprint towards her.

If he caught her, it would destroy her, and it would destroy him, Queen knew that perfectly well. She couldn't run fast enough to tackle Oracle into the van. But she could tackle Joker. He gave out a grunt of pain as she downed him hard enough to bruise. “Mona, get Oracle! Get out!” She turned to the van, hoping to leap into it as well.

Again the music sounded, and Queen's steps faltered for a few moments as her vision faded, and all of her focus was on resisting that urge to surrender and just give in to that music floating through her, blasting away her thoughts and fears and heating up her sex. But she was not one for surrendering. By carefully backing into her, Mona managed to push Oracle into him, engine roaring to go as soon as she got in. Just a bit more and...

She fell forward as Joker smashed himself into her back. She felt his hands hold her shoulder, felt his hips at her thighs, making desperate, rutting, humping motions. She sensed the hardness there. No hesitation. She turned around to see those red gloves of him, holding to press her down, the eyes unlike anything she'd seen in him, There was no sign of recognition, just hunger. 

“Queen! Come on!” Mona cried out.

“Come now. Four women and three men is just fine. These boys can handle it.” She noticed the Shadow was moving towards the van, and she could not get rid of Joker fast enough.

“MONA! Leave me, GO!” 

“But...”

“Just do what I say, damn it!” She flared her anger, knowing that that was her only hope for escape she sent away. The engine roared and the car raced off, far too fast for the Shadow to catch up to. She focused on holding Joker's wrists, holding him off from pulling her clothes off.

“Oh, modern girls. Always so greedy. She'll be so jealous when you all have that motherly glow.” Pan said, and once again, he played those tones. 

There was a sound, and it was a moan from her, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed she had faltered long enough that Joker had freed his arms, and had pulled off the corset-like body armor, leaving only the body suit on. She resumed her struggled, looking around for the signs that anyone else was getting out of the shadow's control.

She was just in time to see Panther, her outfit zipped fully low press herself down hard on top of Skull's cock, the blonde boy's hands holding her ass tightly, ramming it downward. Fox was in between Noir's legs, the usually so calm boy grunting and moaning into the squealing girl, whose legs were clamped around him.

“Why are you even resisting any more? Your escape is gone. You know what's coming. You're just stressing yourself out. You should embrace womanhood, you know?” That voice sounded again, mocking. 

“Go to hell you...” her retort was interrupted by another turn of those frantic piping, and it felt even more intense than the previous times. Warm, pleasurable feeling rose from her thighs through her stomach, and seemed to make thoughts float away.

“No....” She panted. She felt she had barely clawed her way back. She'd zoned out a bit longer, Joker had pulled her bodysuit half off, and her breasts were exposed to the cold air. Joker himself had both tossed aside his coat and freed his own cock, and was now making desperate, panting noises trying to peel the body suit of her. She reached down and grabbed his arms again, he looked up in her eyes with a lustful, desperate gaze, trying to free his arms from her, pressing his bare, excited length between her legs, as if hoped to pierce it with bare flesh.

She looked to the side. Fox wore only the boots of his outfit. His mask too was discarded and his normally serene face was wide eyed, with the mouth half hanging open. His cock, still dripping with cum seemed to be fully hard. He moved towards Skull and Panther, where Skull just let out a loud cry, and Panther gave an elated cry, rubbing her stomach. As she watched, Fox pulled her off of Skull, lifting her up and without any kind of preparation planted her on top of his cock and started pumping her up and down to Panther's audible delight. Skull got up, seemed to look in her direction, and very briefly Queen thought she could have hope, but then he looked to the side, where Noir had gotten on her knees, sticking her ass up and exposing her pussy dripping with cum. Panting, he got up, and ran towards her.

Makoto looked away, not wanting to see any more of her friends' debasement. She had to hold out, a bit longer. Maybe an opportunity would present itself. She wasn't going to give in. Had to think of saving the other Thieves, Mona and Oracle, had to think of sister, of Eiko and her 'boyfriend' or Okumara and the people he abused. And of how she didn't want her first time with Joker to be... this. 

Again, the music sounded, interrupting her thoughts and scattering them. She tried to hold on, to focus, but this time, the warmth rising up was too intense, every thought, ever concern just falling silent. There was a brief moment of panic when she failed to remember her own name, then that too fell away, replaced entirely by that warm, expectant feeling. Her lips relaxed in a wanton smile as she looked up to the black haired mail on top of her. 

She didn't linger on his face. Looking down she his cock was hard and ready. Something annoying was in the way for him to full her pussy. She reached down with grasping hands. The warmth became an unbearable heat in her sex, and that gaping emptiness there. It took seconds, forever to get them off and expose her fresh, fertile hole. Once it had the male plunged in eagerly.

She moaned out loudly. There was a brief pain as something annoying in the way ripped apart, but it soon faded at the feeling of her breeding finally beginning. She kicked off the last of the annoying wrapping around her and spread her leg, her reaching for his ass and pushed him in deeper. She had a cock in her. Everything was good.

The male was clearly already well stimulated, since it only took a little time of that throbbing cock sliding into her for him to press itself deep inside of her one last time. Her heart lept with joy when she felt his seed filling her. Her stud remained deep inside her until every last drop was within, then pulled out. She halfheartedly tried to stop him, seeing he was still hard, wanting more seed. But he roughly shook her off. Males wanted to breed with as many females as possible after all. It was fine, there were other males around.

She took the time to fully discard the shreds of cloth around her, so the males could see her fertile and healthy body fully. A bit of cum dripped out of her pussy, and she squeezed it. She had to get bred, couldn't allow too much of that juice to seep out. She needed it in her womb. She heard some growling and straining, and saw the one who'd mated with her was pulling at the blonde woman being filled by a long blue haired male. Studs were just as impatient as mares when it came to breeding time after all. The blue haired one held fast, until he started cumming, and as his grip faltered, the blonde one was pulled off, and part of his climax was wastefully shot on top of the tits and red cloth covering the blonde. She made a sound of displeasure, soon cut off by another moan when she was pierced again. 

There was a brief stab of jealousy at how the blonde one had gone from one dick to the other non-stop without even fully showing her body. But the thoughts didn't linger for long, her mind unable to keep focus on anything that wasn't getting more cum in her pussy. The music that sounded again, filling her with more of that wonderful heat and energising her helped. She didn't look where it came from. Why would she look elsewhere, when there was a cock in front of her. The blue male had seen her and eagerly approached her. She laid on her back, grabbed her legs and spread her pussy wide, presenting her cum covered lips.

He came at her aggressively, his fight with the other male having gotten his dander up, the way he sheathed himself into her causing a brief stab of pain, but it melted away with the satisfaction of being filled. Her sex was already lubricated with a mix of her own juices and the other man's seed, so it wasn't a problem when he pressed her ass in the cold ground again and again. Even when he leaned down, biting at her neck she only moaned in pleasure.

He was of course good and hard, but he wasn't as close to filling her as the previous male was. She tightened her pussy, trying to drain it out. More and more pleasure washed over her, until she felt her own orgasm wash over her. It wasn't as good as getting more seed into her, but still good. She let out a wordless, thoughtless satisfied moan, exposing her tongue to the dark air. Even better, the spasming of her pussy's walls sent the stud over the edge, and with a growl, poured his cum deep into her.

By the time she recovered he'd already pulled out and was grabbing the pink haired female who had been eagerly running towards him, dripping cum from her sex all the way. Still wonderfully fuzzyheaded by the orgasm she didn't see the blonde male until he interrupted her trying to get up and put her on her hands and knees. She moaned in delight, leaning down until her tits pressed against the ground and her ass and more importantly, her pussy were within easy reach of his manhood. Of course, it was inevitable that some precious cum that hadn't gotten deep enough leaked out and coated her thighs. Fortunately the cock soon plugged the hole, and those bare hips started their wonderful rhythm smacking against her tight and muscled ass.

When she looked up, she was just in time to see the blue haired male sitting down, with the pink haired one in his lap, furiously moving her up and down, her soft tits bouncing up and down as she was fucked at the same rapid pace as she herself was. Satisfied with her own womb being filled, she could take a moment to admire the two sweating bodies. Her breasts were a bit bigger than hers, but they'd soon all grow when their pregnancy would advance.

There was a sudden wave of fear, and she didn't know why. It wasn't her infertile period, was it? There was something she had to remember. She tried to think past the pounding of the male behind her.

And then the music played, and she sighed contentedly, the anxiety melting away. She leaned forward and rubbed the soft stomach of the pink haired girl. She'd look so good with a baby-swollen belly. She leaned in a bit, and licked at the balls, the source of the seed they needed so badly inside of them, and the male grunted and climaxed straight away. The pink haired girl looked down and gave her a grateful look. There was no need for words, which was good, because she didn't really know what those were. 

There was a wet sensation at her back, and she grinned, feeling the pressure inside her increase, pushing the mix of juices deeper into her. He pulled out, and she leapt to her feet, feeling the warm rush of the seed pouring down her legs. Another male stepped forward, blackhaired (had she mated with this one again? Didn't quite remember. Didn't matter) his cock still dripping a bit from where the blonde female was recovering from an orgasm. She stepped forward to claim him, taking his arm, but at the same moment the pink haired female grabbed his other arm.

The moment of tenderness earlier would have been ignored, if it had been remembered, the two females growling at eachother and staring eachother down, the male waiting for the conflict to be resolved. She reached and pushed the other female back, her strength enough to send her sprawling back on her ass. She gave a victorious grin as the male now looked only at her, grabbing her leg and pulling one leg up, pushing her up against a wall and thrusting himself into her. The girl on the ground was soon forgotten, and from the sounds she made as the blonde one descended on her prone form, she has forgotten them as well.

Again and again, she coupled, the males endlessly virile, always ready to fill them up more, so the few times one of them accidentally sprayed faces or bodies was not such a problem. Parts of her were getting sore and hurt, but whenever she felt her spirits flag, there was that wonderful music to remind her how important her blessed task of getting pregnant was, and went for another round with one of the studs. She'd have lost count, if she still could have counted. Sadly, the studs seemed to be tiring out. Oh, their cocks were always ready, but as time passed, their movements started to become sluggish and stilted. 

As time went on, while they were of course very willing, it were the females who needed to take the initiative, mounting on top of the exhausted males, taking turns, putting them close to eachother so they could just dismount from one and hop on the next one.Their lips looked parched, and their bodies felt hotter than they should, and they had stopped sweating. Again, there was a moment where she felt anxiety. The the music came and it was gone. It's alright for the males to die. They'd have offspring, so their purpose would be fulfilled. She grinned down at the male under her. One of the black haired ones. Or was it the same one? Didn't matter.

He looked up at her, his feverish looking eyes looking at something to the side, among the rags that were on the ground. (Had she once covered herself up with rags? What a weird idea.) His hand was reaching for something there, but really slowly, as if he didn't want anyone to see? Why was he not focusing on the fertile female on top of him? And then she felt something terrible. The cock inside her was wilting. Soon, it slipped out of her sex. She looked at the other two females, who were still being fertilised. Well, she wasn't done yet, she dismounted, and took the offending member in her hand. There was more, more. She knew her pussy hadn't stopped dripping semen for some time now, but until she knew she was pregnant she should never stop mating.

The male was sounding distressed, and making rhythmic sounds, but she ignored them and took his member in his mouth and started sucking on it. He suddenly got a bout of energy, and started going through the rags. Just as he found an object, the music started. Oh good, maybe the music would make him focus more.

And then the music stopped, and there was confusing moment of white light. And then they were somewhere else. A bit confusing, but she didn't let it stop her. She continued to suckle, rubbing those balls, ignoring the repeated cries and rhythmic sounds from the male. Some kind of 'Eee' sound. And then it turned into Ah Ko do or something like that. Weird cries but familiar. But she was feeling increasingly unhappy. Something was very wrong, very wrong, where was the music to make it better?

“Makoto! Please stop!” Came the desperate sound from... Joker. Whose... cock she had in her mouth. She let go and backed away, falling down as she realized how utterly sore her entire body was. She looked around. Panther had abruptly dismounted Fox, who briefly reached for her with frantic panting, before he too seemed to regain his composure. While Noir continued to thrust herself on Skull, and cried out as she drew out one more climax, before falling down on top of him. And then suddenly freezing as she realized what she was doing.

There was a long moment as they just stared at eachother, all of them covered in sweat and cum, in the opening of Mementos, the cold creeping up their wet and naked bodies.

“Guys, guys, where are you? Please, don't leave us alone!” Came the desperate cry in their head, from Oracle.

“We're... we're safe... we're at the entrance. I grabbed a Goho-M. We escaped.” Joker said, his words a bit slurred, like his tongue was thick.

Queen thought of the amounts of seed that had been produced under the Shadow's spell. Things here didn't need to follow the laws of biology of course, but if it consumed water out of their bodies... 

“Oh, you're safe. I thought you were all dead or gone or... I'm crying and Mona's crying and I didn't know what to do. I'm so useless, and it's because of me Queen got grabbed and I'm sorry...”

“Oracle. Come here. Bring water!” She said. “We're fine. It's not your fault.”

“Okay, okay, I'm coming. Stepping on it!” Came the sound.

“No, it's mine.” Joker said, getting up to a sitting position. “I'm the leader... If I didn't... try to capture that thing...”

She knew Joker, and she knew his history. She stood, ignoring the pain in her legs, and the fluids dripping down. “No. No, I'm going to stop this right there. It is nobody's fault, except that Shadow, and I don't know if those count as people. We did a dangerous thing. We knew it was dangerous. We all did it. We got hurt, but we're all alive. We're going to feel bad about this, fine. It was terrible...” It was absolutely bliss, if not for the fact that it was pretty much wiping out everything she was as a person. “but nobody should feel guilty about this, or blame someone among us for this.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at her. And she suddenly became very aware that she was nude and very, very, dirty. She flushed and covered herself. “D... don't stare like that.”

“Heh, Yes Queen.” Skull said. “And don't worry. I wasn't... staring in that way. I mean... no offence but after all this...” 

Panther covered herself a bit too, trying to find her outfit among the clothes that had managed to make the return with them. “Hah, well, I guess after all that, at least Fox can stop badgering me about the nude modelling. He should have enough material now.” She tried a joke.

“Hmm... desire, distorted in a way that it destroys from within. Man turning into beast, and the fall of reason.” Fox was looking... inspired. “Abhorrent, disturbing, but if I not paint it, can I discard the vision?”

“Hey, hey, that wasn't a challenge.” Panther said.

Noir gave an awkward little smile. “On the bright side, I do feel very much part of the team now. And I suppose after this, my eh... fiancé's advances are a lot less intimidating.” She reached down and found her axe. “And if we do fight that Shadow, I'm going to chop its bits off.” Now the smile was genuine, and also terrifying.

The Phantom Thieves started to move a bit, gathering some outfits, casting some healing spells for the injuries they got. Queen knelt down near Joker, who was a bit quiet. He took her hand. “Queen. About when Oracle was... in danger. I...” He shuddered, then looked at her. “Thanks.”

She squeezed it and nodded. “It was worth it Joker. I don't have a single regret I did that.”

“Could I ask another favor though? I don't think I can feel my legs. Could you put pants on me before Oracle and Mona are here?” he looked a bit alarmed.

She nodded and smiled. “Sure, but in exchange, I'm going to ask you to take the boys to Doctor Takemi's clinic to have yourself checked out.”

“Yeah, that sounds a good idea.”

“And you're going to also ask her to get us girls some medicine. Some eh... morning after medicine.”Her face flushed. “Like... the really, really certain stuff. Her healing performs miracles. This is Tokyo. I'm sure she has it somewhere.”

Joker's eyes widened. “C... couldn't you do that? I mean, I would like to look her in the face and...”

“Joker. Do you know how they say 'take responsibility' in these situations?” Queen said, leaning in closer.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I don't want a ring, Joker. I want you to get us the medicine that scours the depths our reproductive system for any egg that thinks of maybe becoming a baby, and purges it with extreme prejudice. You're the one that knows the shady back-alley doctor who won't tell my sister about it. You get me the medicine. Is that clear?”

“Yes Queen.”


End file.
